Vanderbilt University Medical Center has participated actively in the Southeastern Cancer Study Group utilizing combined modality programs, Phase II randomized studies as well as Phase I and Phase II pilot studies in order to try to develop more effective therapeutic modalities for patients with various malignancies. In addition, important pharmacologic studies have been initiated and a bone marrow transplantation unit established.